


Affection

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [67]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You're a very affectionate person. Tony doesn't mind all that much.





	Affection

You grinned as you launched yourself at Tony from behind. Your arms wrapped around his shoulders. He grunted out in surprise, stumbling a bit before regaining his balance. His hands gripped your knees, keeping you from falling backwards onto the floor. You giggled, pressing your cheek against the side of his head. A quick kiss was pressed against his cheek before you continued your snuggling. A breathless chuckle escaped Tony as he shook his head slightly. "What are you doing?" You paused for a second. "I'm nuzzling you. Isn't that obvious?" 

You felt so giddy, and just needed to hug someone. Fortunately, Tony was perfect for hugs. He never told you to knock it off, like Nat, or just stood there awkwardly, like Bruce, Steve and Clint. He also didn't crush you like Thor. Tony was a bit taller than you, so you could easily and comfortably rest your head on his shoulder. He also was muscular, but not obscenely so. His arc reactor always seemed to hum lowly.

Tony laughed at something you had said, still carrying you around the Avengers tower. You leaned forward to kiss his cheek again. You didn't know why, but you loved kissing his cheeks. He always looked so flustered, but incredibly happy as well. Somewhere, Clint groaned. "Get a room!", he shouted, glaring at the two of you playfully. You laughed, kissing Tonys cheek once again. "You're just jealous because you don't get so much love from (YN)" Clint rolled his eyes, grinning slightly. "But seriously, you two would be perfect together. Why aren't you dating?" You blushed, glaring harshly at Clint. He knew of your crush on Tony, and swore to never tell someone. You felt Tony stiffen underneath you. 

Clint smirked and winked. Tony hummed in thought, before turning and leaving the room with you. He walked straight to your room, setting you down and turning to face you. "Put on some nice clothes, I'll come and get you in two hours. Okay?" He smiled at you. A real, sincere smile, not the smirk that was often seen on his face. "What, why?" You were confused. "We're going on a date!" Tony averted his eyes, not looking at you face as he quietly added. "I mean... if you want to?" You were quiet for a second, before beaming up at him. "Of course!" Tonys smile seemed to brighten just a little bit more as he leaned down to press a soft kiss against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
